Endangered/Issue 4 (Old)
This is #4 of Endangered and is titled It's Been Over. This is part 4 of 'Volume 1. ' It's Been Over Reyes glanced around the small, dark alleyway he was currently standing in. The moon provided a good amount of light for Reyes, so he could see exactly what was going on. Then again he had no idea what was going on. One minute he’s in the bar talking to some pretty girl, then he is pulled out by some guy, whose name is apparently Joel Ramsey. Reyes, who always got a good read on the person after one glance, knew that this had to be involved with his former occupation. Plus with this so-called Daniel Brown involved there was no way Reyes could just say “no.” Joel, who took a few glances at Reyes time to time, led him silently down the streets, not in the mood for talking, or for any of this shit he’s in. He never was much of a team player guy so doing all this stuff was weird to him, he always prefered to do stuff alone. “Hey perra, mind If I ask where we going?” Reyes calls up to Joel, but Joel doesn’t answer at first. Instead Joel doesn’t reply, instead choosing to just keep walking up the road. However Reyes didn’t like this choice of action. Lunging forward he grips Joel by the shoulder, meaning no harm but Joel took this another way. Joel, feeling the hand slam onto his shoulder, quickly spins around and before Reyes can even realise what is going on Joel has already planted a punch into his stomach. Reyes stumbles back a little, holding his aching stomach, and watches as Joel tries to take another swing. His old fighting skills booted inside him and he blocked the upcoming fist with his elbow, and used his other arm to punch Joel right in the eye. “You fucking crazy cracker.” Reyes says as he lowers his arm, not in the mood to start a fight, but was ready just in case Joel made another move. “What the hell is wrong with you?” Joel however was always happy to take some anger out so he took out his small, shiny knife and tackled Reyes against a wall, where he held the knife to his throat. “Now you listen to me you fucking little spanish piece of shit,” Joel starts off “My boss wants your help and you’re going to help him, no questions asked. Hear me?” Reyes only glares at the man before giving a nod, but deep down all he wanted to do was shoot him in the face. Which he could do in time. Joel, seeing Reyes would shut up, drops him and puts the knife in his pocket, then turning to make sure no “good samaritan” saw them. They were in the clear. “Now come on.” Joel walks off in the direction again, Reyes slowly following him. His glare still standing and his uneasiness rising. ---- Michael sat on the long, rigid bedside the next morning, his eyes showing visible tiredness. He glances around the room he is in right now, truth was he didn’t even know where he was. He could guess it was a motel room due to it’s small size, trashy condition, and the uncomfortable bed. Glancing to his left he notices a scrawny, white girl laying naked under the covers, her long blonde hair covering most of her face. She seemed beautiful, yet Michael couldn’t even remember her damn name. Michael didn’t know if that was a good or bad thing to be honest. Slowly standing up, making sure not to wake her up, he makes his way over to the small, dirty bathroom on the opposite side of the room. Walking in his nose was instantly hit by a dirty, horrible smell yet he couldn’t tell if it was the bathroom or if it was himself. However one thing he knew was that he looked like a mess, judging by his appearance in the mirror. His brown hair is all over his face and his eyes never looked so glassy. However he simply just sighs at this and reaches into his pocket, gripping the small little toothbrush that he took with him. Least he can do is look nice before he leaves. So he stands there and slowly gets ready for the day. Brushing his teeth, washing his face, fixing hair, and getting fully dressed. At least he looked presentable to the public. Walking out of the bathroom he made his way across the room over to his brown leather jacket, which held the car keys. Grabbing the jacket off the hook he threw it on and took the keys out of his pocket, now gripping them in his firm hand. He then begins to make his way toward the door, only stopping to look at the girl once. Only once. Then he walked outside and shut the door behind him. Now outside in the open world he first snugs into his jacket more, the cold wind blowing up against him, making him shiver a tiny bit. His next move was to scan the filled parking lot, eyeing car after car until he notices his car over in the corner. His next move was to make his way over to the car, unlock it, and hop on inside, where he turned on the radio and put the car into shift. That’s when Michael realised that today was infact a Saturday, he didn’t have to go to work. Which means he had nothing to do all day. “Bloody hell…” he mutters to himself as he thinks about what to do, not like he had any friends to hang out with. He really did need a life, or some friends at least. ---- Sarah sat quietly on a Septa bus, instead choosing to just listen to her music instead of most other people, who all sat in the back and talked like crazy. Sarah was always more of a quiet person, especially when the people weren’t her friends. So instead she just silently had fun with her music, something she has gotten use to really. Taking her eyes off the window she takes a glance around the bus she currently sits in, which held house to many types of people. She saw teenagers, college kids, drug dealers, doctors, and all that other stuff. Public buses really did mix all kinds of people together, some of them good and some of them bad. Lucky for her none of them sat next to her so far, not yet anyway. That is when she felt her phone go off and she dug the iPhone out of her pocket, and into her hands where she saw she had a new text message. Of course it was from James, not her friends but her father. Sure she loved her dad but she just wished he would at least consider being less protective of her. Still though she read the message, which was just James checking up on her, like always. So she just wrote back a simple “Im fine” before going back to her music. She just hoped this stupid ride would end soon because the feeling of happiness grows within each foot, each foot closer to the mall. She’s not only hanging out with her friends but some of the best boys ever! She can’t wait. In the middle of her silent squeals however she is oblivious to the fact that a man has sat next to her, and she accidently hits the man right in the arm. Sarah, quickly noting she hit someone, turns in his direction and looks at him, his eyes staring right at her. The man had long blonde hair, to top it off with a moustache and ragged up clothing. He looked like the definition of a hobbo. “I didn’t mean to hit you sir, I’m so sorry.” Sarah says, trying to say sorry yet the man neither accepts it or denies it, instead choosing to turn away from Sarah without a single word. Sarah however feels a little nervous sitting next to the man. His intimidating appearance and the smell of drugs coming from him made Sarah nervous, and almost gag. So she moved a little bit closer to the window and exchanged a few glances, something which seemed to bother the man. Soon enough after a few glances he just lost his temper. “Something you want to fucking say?” “No,” Sarah shakes her head embarrassed “I’m sorry.” “Well why do you keep staring at me?” The man asks angry and his horrible breath steeps into Sarah’s face, causing her to cough a little bit. “Nothing.” Sarah says back, and just turns away from the man. “Bitch just stop looking at me.” The man says awful loud, causing a few people to turn their heads. Sarah just turns up the music and keeps looking out the window, hoping the high ass man would just leave her alone. “Did you hear me?” “Excuse me.” Sarah could hear someone say, not from the man however. She turns her head slightly to see a young woman, in her twenties, hanging onto the pole, standing in front of the man. It’s none other than Vicky. “I think you should move.” The man just shoots her a glare before he gets up and moves to a new seat, mumbling some words neither Sarah or Vicky can make out. Vicky then decides to take a seat next to Sarah. “Thanks.” Sarah mutters shyly to Vicky. “Ah sure thing. Couldn’t let a fellow sista just get talked to like that.” Vicky jokes, getting a laugh from Sarah as the aftermath of it. “Names Vicky.” “Sarah.” Vicky puts her hand up, signaling for a high five and Sarah soon delivers it, giving Vicky a smile. “Nice to meet ya Sarah.” Vicky says, a smile on her face. This girl looked alright. ---- James sat on the edge of his couch, coffee in one hand and a file in the other. His eyes were wet and his hair was all over the place, showing that he had to be stressed about something. Taking another sip of coffee he tried to calm himself, but the situation made that impossible. He only had a small amount of time to gather information that Oscar was innocent, yet there was none. Eyewitnesses, DNA, and everything James could name was against him. No Breaks James thought to himself so he stood up from the couch and made his way over to his office. Opening the door to the cold room he place the files on the desk, keeping the coffee in his hand however. Taking a seat on his chair he sits there for a minute, just thinking about what happens if he fails, before going into the files. However before he could even take a look he can hear his phone, which he thought he put on vibrate, ring off and he takes a look over at it. His heart sank however when he saw who the caller was. Emily Myers. The girl who ruined him, aka his ex-wife. James slowly reached for the phone, soon enough picking up courage to answer it. “Hello?” “Yeah James, it’s me. I forgot my book there when I came to see Sarah and I’m coming back to get it.” The words made James’s heart drop even more. He doesn’t want to be anywhere near Emily again, after what she did to him. He was done with her, but the quicker she got it the less she would complain. “Fine. See ya soon.” James hangs up the phone, not even giving her a chance to say bye. ---- “What can I get you?” The bartender asks as Michael sits there at the bar, having no idea where to go besides there. “Coke.” “With Vodka in it?” The bartender asks a little weirded out, usually people just don’t get sodas. “No. Just plain.” The bartender nods after hearing this and goes to make the drink, leaving Michael to just sit there. He looks around the near empty bar room, seeing that only a few people are there at this time, before staring up at the news. Nothing major, just some report about some gruesome murders, something that has been more common as of late. It was weird, involving cannibalism or some shit, but hey the world is shitty, so it isn't nothing too shocking. Michael turns his way from the TV as the man slides him a coke, Michael giving him a small nod as a thank you. Gripping the bottle he takes a nice, long sip of it. The cold, sweet taste flowed through his mouth and he felt good. As he drank he saw a flash of blonde hair go by his head, signaling another person. Glancing over he notices a young man with blonde hair, navy blue eyes, and a wrinkled suit stand at the bar. Yet instead of a frown he had a smile, a big smile in fact. He looked like the happiest man alive. “Give me a beer please.” The man says with that damn smile still on his face, something that made Michael jealous. However the voice sounded a little off to Michael. “Hell by the whole fucking bar drinks, on me.” That’s when Michael realised the accent, it was european like Michael himself. Except this one was more Norwegian. “I’m guessing you’re not from here.” Michael says, causing the young man to look at him “I’m in the same boat as you, if so.” “I can see that. Scottish?” Michael nods. “Norwegian?” The young man nods. “Came here as a little baby, don’t remember the place at all.” He adds. “Name’s Tate. Tate Levine.” “Michael.” Michael shakes Tate’s hand, who reached out for a handshake. “Mind if I ask why you’re so happy? You look like a damn kid who just got candy.” “Well mate I just found out my wife,” he stops for a second, just to grow an even bigger smile “She’s pregnant.” Michael looked at Tate for a second, thinking of a response. Sure the kid was old enough, older than when Michael had his kid, but the fact he was at a bar made Michael think. This kid seemed nice and no way in hell he was gonna end up like Michael. “Congrats.” Michael finally makes out. “Boy or Girl?” “Don’t know. We want a surprise.” Tate takes a sip of his beer before going back to Michael. “I just can’t believe it. I’m gonna be a dad, know what I mean?” “I do.” Michael takes a moment to think about what he was like back when he found out his girlfriend was pregnant. Such a long time ago. “Nervous?” “Course I am. First kid and let’s face it, the economy sucks. We’re barely making any money as it is. Then all the shit that’s going around in the city, i just hope the baby grows up safe.” “Well sometimes it’s not other things you need to worry about kid,” Michael takes another sip of coke “More like yourself.” ---- “Damn girl,” Vicky says in response to the stories Sarah just told her “High Schools a hella lot different now.” “What was like when you were in it, then?” Sarah asks “Quiet and full of nerds.” Sarah jokes with her but Vicky only grins. "Pft, I'm not that old." Vicky chuckles. "High school is sort of...fuzzy. Wasn't that bad, though. There were a lot of fuck-ups. Some managed to pick up their lives, others..well, lets see they're either in jail or below our feet. There was lots of interactions, though. So it was more about how you interacted with people." “Not that different. Except now it’s more about the stuff we do, I would say. Like if you don’t smoke then you’re a ‘loser’. If you don’t have sex before fifteen then you’re ‘gay.’” “You fifteen?” “Yeah.” “I swear to God if you turn into teen mom I will hunt you down and shoot your ass.” Vicky jokes. “I'm not like that, trust me.” "Better not be." "I ain't girl, I swear." Sarah chuckles. "There's a lot of smoking and drugs going too. Truth be told I'm on the fence on that stuff." Sarah expects Vicky to crack some sort of joke, maybe even tease her, but Vicky instead turns serious; something Sarah could tell watching by how Vicky's smile fades off her face. “Keep behind the fence.” Vicky tells her, looking at the young girl in the eyes. “Who cares if they make fun of you, not worth throwing your life away. Especially not for shit like that” Sarah silently sighs. Truth was she was the one who her friends considered a weirdo. She never did the smoking stuff or anything bad, yet the temptation was just to strong. So instead of giving a full response she just slightly nods. However at that moment she notices that she is in fact at her stop. “At my stop.” Sarah says, picking up her bag. Vicky gets out of the seat, allowing Sarah to get out. “It was nice talking to you.” “Same here.” Vicky says. “Just remember what I said.” “I will.” Sarah smiles. "Mind if I have your number?” “267-596-9568. Better not lose it.” “Promise I won’t.” Sarah says before the door opens and she walks out, giving Vicky one last wave. Vicky then sits back down and glances out the window into the streets, watching as Sarah walks away into the city. Vicky thought she was a good kid, she just hoped it stayed that way. Vicky, seeing there was nothing else to do, reaches into her pocket and takes out her headphones, ready to just listen to music. However before she can even start the first song she suddenly sees someone familiar sit next to her. Dark skin, short black hair, and dressed up all fancy. It was McCoy Davis. “Some poetic words there.” McCoy says, signaling to wait she said to Sarah. “Ooh was someone eavesdropping?” Vicky jokes with him, yet McCoy doesn’t really find it that funny. “I was just sitting behind you.” McCoy answers shrugs. “Well I hope that girl makes it good in life. She’s a better person than me.” Vicky says. “But anyways how are you doing Mr. Davis.” “Fine I guess. Just heading out to some play.” “Play? You like acting?" Vicky asks, but immediately regrets asking. Not out of fear, but out of stupidity. "I forgot, you're in Drama, so you probably do." “Oh yeah. It’s my thing. Just love the thought of being someone else I guess." "Don't we all sometimes." "So what you wanna do?” "I bet you would love to know." "Hey, only fair. I say mine, you say yours." “Oh, you wanna be that way." Vicky smirks. "I love writing. Creating worlds, people, events, mythology, and basically anything. I love it.” "Seems fun. Never really my thing, though. I can barely write reports for English." "I can tell. Pinka always gives you that stink eye." "Please, he gives everyone that stink eye." McCoy chuckles. “I’ll tell you what, though. One day you can write an amazing movie, and I’ll be your star.” “I’ll think about it.” Vicky smirks, pulling the yellow string down to indicate it’s her stop as she does. “Until then I’ll be at the mall.” ---- “I still blame myself.” Michael finishes telling his basically whole life story to Tate “If I hadn’t drank that night then…..she would still be here. She would be here and Sarah would be right next to us.” “You don’t need to blame yourself man.” “I got no choice.” Michael sighs to himself, thinking about that night. When he was drunk driving, the night he just wants to forgot. “Just don’t let her go. Hold her close tonight and tell her how much you love her. Don’t be like me.” “Your life isn’t ruined. Sure you made some mistakes but you still have her, your daughter.” “She can barely talk to me.” “Then you talk to her, man. Go to her and tell her how you feel. You need her and although she may not know this, she needs you.” “Too late for me, kid. But thanks.” Michael sits there for a second, just thinking about life. “Means a lot.” “Oh my friend it’s never too late.” Tate says to him, getting Michael’s attention. “Early, on time, or late it doesn’t matter. As long as it happens.” Michael thinks about this and Tate can see he has gotten to the man. “Well I got to get going. Gotta go see her.” “Nice meeting you Tate.” Michael says, and he actually means it. “You’re a good person.” “And you are too.” “Either way, thank you. I hope everything turns out good for you and your wife. Just remember what I said.” “And you remember what I said. Now have a good night man.” Tate holds his hand out to Michael and Michael shakes it. “You too.” Michael says to him and he watches as Tate makes his way out of the bar, out into the world. Michael just sits there for a minute however and thinks. Tate’s words can’t escape his head. Maybe he can be there for Sarah still. ---- Reyes sits in the middle of a dark room, with numerous amounts of people around him. For the past, he doesn’t even know how long, he’s been in this dark ass room listening to some dumbass plan. The people around him included Joel, who wasn’t apart of the discussion and just leaned on the wall, and Oscar Jones, the man in trouble. “So you really want to do this?” Reyes asks to Oscar, who seems annoyed that Reyes has asked this question, again. “Yes. It’s one of the only ways I can get out of this, besides court.” “But do you know the risks? I know I’m not part of this gang but this could start a gang war.” “Not if we do it right.” “But-” “Are you in or out?” Joel finally speaks up from the back, his foot tapping impatiently against the wall. Reyes thinks about this for a moment. The plan was simple; set up a fake drug deal with a rival gang who set Oscar up, and kidnap them for information. Sure Reyes has been in these situations before and his skills could come to handy, but it could go either way. If he accepted his life was at risk but if he didn’t, he would probably die. He’s been avoiding these situations for too long. Was it worth it? “I’m in.” Reyes finally says. “Alright then.” Oscar says with a sigh of happiness, happiness that Reyes finally stopped asking questions. “Joel will get you when the deal is ready.” “Alright then.” Reyes nods. If the deal went wrong he could always just run, like he’s always done. ---- James makes his way toward the front door, after hearing knock after knock on the door. Sadly he knew who it was however. Fing Emily. James still never forgave her for what she did to him, how she screwed him over. They had a great marriage and she…..she just dumped him and left. Just like that. James was nice enough to let her see Sarah however. Opening the door he soon sees the face of Emily. Her one pretty face now made James angry, yet he held it in and forced a smile. “Afternoon Emily.” He greets. “Afternoon.” She smiles and James slowly gestures for her to come in, which she accepts. She steps into the living room and takes a look around, while James closes the door behind her. James walks into the room and watches as she looks around, before grabbing her book off the table. “You look like a mess.” “Busy.” James simply says. “You stress yourself to much.” Emily points out, putting the book in her purse as she does. James didn’t even know what to expect when she walks over and brushes the hair out of his face. She always did love to entice people. “Work is hard. Especially when I’m the only person supporting the family.” “James no need to start a fight now.” “Why not Emily?” James asks her “Because we should all be friends and eat ice cream together, right?” He mocks. “Please grow up.” “No James, because the past is the past!” Emily says loudly “You should just move on from that.” “Move on? Yeah fucking right.” Unlike Emily, James was more than ready to start a fight. He had things to get off his chest, yet he also knew now wasn’t the time. As much as he would love to scream at Emily he had shit to do. “I’m sorry. I realise you don’t want to fight.” “It’s fine.” Emily quietly says, before wanting to change the subject. “So how you doing?” “Fine.” “James, you’re to stressed. Even I can see that.” “So what?” “You should at least try to go out sometime. Go on a date or something.” Emily says as she makes her way toward the door, James following her. “Well I have to go.” “Bye.” “But just about what I said.” “I will.” James said clearly annoyed and Emily noticed this, letting out a small sign. “What are you doing tonight?” “Why do you want to know?” “I don’t know, maybe we can get a drink or something?” Emily asks but James only smirks. “Bitch please,” James starts “It’s been over.” With that James shuts the door in her face. Category:Endangered Issues Category:Issues Category:Endangered